


Four Days Too Long

by CoolStoryMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (both sexual and nonsexual), Andrew Underhill & Alec Lightwood friendship, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Coming Untouched, Getting interrupted, Let alec lightwood say fuck, M/M, Sex in the Institute, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt
Summary: Magnus tasted like everything Alec had missed and he couldn’t get enough of it, kissing him with an almost urgency.His hand trailed down Alec’s hip to grab his thigh, forcing Alec to press more of his weight against the door as Magnus lifted it, using it as leverage to press himself closer.“Missed you.”  Alec panted when they finally paused for breath.“Missed you too.”  Magnus said before he was kissing him again.Magnus’s hand was still underneath Alec’s raised thigh and he was still kissing him senseless when the sound of someone clearing their throat made them break apart, though Magnus hadn’t set his leg down.“Sorry to interrupt, but you should know that there are about three people about thirty seconds behind me.”  Underhill said and Magnus finally dropped Alec’s leg.  “Just thought I’d warn you.”That was embarrassing.  Alec mentally chastised himself.  They had made it all the way to his bedroom and hadn’t even gone in.---Or Magnus is gone for a few days and Alec is needy but people won't leave them alone
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 524





	Four Days Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up at 5am today and had two different thoughts and now this exists

Magnus would be here any minute. It felt like it had been forever since he’d seen his boyfriend even if the reality of it was only a few days. 

Alec could barely pay attention to the briefing, which was turning out to be a problem because he was the one who was supposed to be giving it. 

“We’re still not sure where the spikes in demon activity are coming from or how they disappear before we can arrive.” He couldn’t help but look around the room as he spoke, hoping that it seemed like he was trying to address everyone instead of just scanning for Magnus.

“They don’t seem to have any discernable pattern so staking out ahead of time is going to take a lot of patience. We’ve decided that the best approach is to split into teams and spread out over the city.”

Again, Alec scanned the room. 

And there he was. 

Hanging back as to not disturb the meeting but there was no mistaking who that dark red jacket belonged to. 

Magnus caught his eye and smiled at him, giving him a wave, a blue heart coming from his fingertips as he did so, and Alec’s knees felt weak at the small show of magic. 

Izzy cleared her throat. 

Right. He had just stopped talking and he was supposed to be assigning teams and locations.

“Izzy you’re with, uh,” He stumbled for the first time during his speech. “You’re leading the team that will be staked out on the east side.” 

Again, he stopped talking as Magnus sent another heart into the air. 

He was glad that only he, Izzy, and Jace could see him. 

Jace cleared his throat this time and Alec realized that he’d never actually listed who was supposed to be on the team Izzy was leading. 

“Izzy,” He started, then looked over at his sister standing on his left. He was blanking, the only thought in his brain was getting to kiss Magnus again. 

Fuck. They had discussed this ahead of time, he should know. 

“Izzy.” He gestured towards her and she rolled her eyes, smiling at him. 

“Okay, Clearwater, Starkweather, Ashdown,“. Izzy took over for him, addressing who was on her team and thankfully Jace followed her lead, doing the same before identifying a few other leads and assigning them teams as well. 

Or something like that. Alec wasn’t listening anymore. 

Magnus was doing a come hither gesture, beckoning Alec over to him and it took all of his willpower not to do exactly that. 

Even if he had tuned out of everything he still at least needed to stand here until it was done. 

He clasped his hands behind his back, adjusting his already straight posture and gave a slight shake of his head towards Magnus. 

Another heart, though this time it broke in half before it vanished into thin air. 

A smile desperately wanted to form on his lips, naturally wanting to match the expression on Magnus’s face but he bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to remain stoic and serious. 

Jace subtly nudged him and Alec realized without words that Jace was letting him know that it was his turn to talk again. He needed to be the one to end the meeting. 

“Everyone clear?” Alec asked though he had little idea what had just been said and what exactly he was clarifying. 

Luckily there were no questions and Alec nodded. 

“Dismissed.” 

At his words the shadowhunters began getting into their collective groups and Jace nudged him again, grinning. 

“You okay there, buddy?” He asked and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“I’m great. Don’t you have a team to lead?” 

“I swear Alec, sometimes you act like you’ve never seen him before”. Izzy chimed in. 

“Don’t you have a team to lead too?” 

Magnus was still waiting for him. 

“In my defense,” Alec sighed, “I haven’t seen him since Saturday.” He finally said when both of his siblings remained by his side instead of doing what they were told. 

“Alec it’s Wednesday.” Izzy was trying not to laugh. 

“Hey I get it. It’s a long time to go without a dick appointment.” 

He was going to kill Jace. 

“As head of the institute I’m telling both of you to join your team and head out.” He put on his official voice he rarely used with his siblings and he knew it didn’t have much of an effect on them based off of the amused look they exchanged. 

Regardless though, the two of them both set off to join the shadowhunters assigned to him. Though Jace turned around, walking backwards for a moment as he mouthed ‘have fun’ to Alec. 

It was a testament to his self-control that he managed to wait until the room was mostly empty, all the teams departed, leaving behind only the shadowhunters who were assigned to remain and protect the institute. 

Then he finally started across the room to Magnus who hadn’t moved from his position in the back. 

He hasn’t made it more than a few feet before he was interrupted. 

“Do you have a minute?” 

While she had grown on him, Alec had never been more annoyed to hear Clary’s voice. 

“What?” He asked, sharper than he meant to, finally taking his eyes off of Magnus to look down at her. 

“I thought you were over this whole problem you had with me.” 

Alec stared at her. Really? Just because he’d snapped at her just a little? 

“What do you mean?” He asked, confusion clear on his face. 

Clary crossed her arms. 

“I mean I should have been on one of those teams. I’m a good Shadowhunter, Alec.” 

So that’s what this was about. 

Alec took a breath, hating that he had to say this out loud. 

“What kind of idiot would I be if I sent all of my best people out on mission? You and Underhill both got kept back because I want you here if anything happens. I can’t leave the institute defenseless.” Alec’s voice was steady, and Clary looked suddenly embarrassed. 

“Oh.” She looked around at the other shadowhunters still remaining but her and Underhill were the only two Alec bothered to single out. 

“I already sent out Jace and Izzy.” 

“You think I’m one of the be-“ Alec didn’t let her finish. 

“I’m not saying it again.” 

Seeming to cheer up considerably, Clary nodded. 

“Got it.” 

“Watch the sensors, I want to know if any of the teams encounter any demons.” He instructed and Clary nodded again. 

“Will do.” Though she hung back for just a moment. “And Alec? Thank you.” She said and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t mention it.” He said and Clary smiled brightly at him before walking away, heading over to join another Shadowhunter standing by the screens. 

Finally done with that conversation, Alec picked up his walking speed considerably, doing his best to look like he was a man on a mission. 

And he was. 

Magnus was still waiting for him. 

“And here I thought you’d never come over here.” Magnus greeted him and Alec leaned in to kiss him. 

It didn’t last nearly as long as Alec would have liked however, Magnus pulling back after only a few seconds. 

“Miss me?” He asked and Alec resisted the urge to grab his jacket to pull him closer to kiss him again. 

“You know I did.” Alec glanced over his shoulder to check if anyone was looking at them, but they were in a rather secluded area of the room and everyone seemed focused on their tasks. 

“I’ve been here so many times yet,” Magnus was using his flirty voice. “I can’t quite seem to remember where your bedroom is.” 

“Yeah?” Alec’s voice had dropped in tone as well. “I can show you.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Lightwood.” 

“Of course, Mr. Bane.”

After one more brief look around the room, Alec decided that these shadowhunters could get their work done without him there. At least for a little while. 

Hands clasped behind his back again, looking as professional as he could, Alec started in the direction of his room. Hopefully if anyone happened to look at them, it would look like he was taking Magnus to reinforce wards or something. 

It was highly unlikely that anyone would actually buy that, but Alec didn’t care at the moment. 

It didn’t take long to get to Alec’s door and before they stopped by it, he turned around to look at Magnus. 

“Is this what you were looking for?” He asked, voice playful. 

He wasn’t expecting it when Magnus put his hands on his shoulders, pushing him back against the closed door to kiss him. 

He definitely wasn’t complaining though. 

Magnus’s hands ran down his body to settle on his hips, pressing him into the door and Alec felt weak. 

He put his arms around Magnus, one hand at the base of his neck, the other on his back, savoring the feeling of the muscles there. 

Magnus tasted like everything Alec had missed and he couldn’t get enough of it, kissing him with an almost urgency. 

His hand trailed down Alec’s hip to grab his thigh, forcing Alec to press more of his weight against the door as Magnus lifted it, using it as leverage to press himself closer. 

“Missed you.” Alec panted when they finally paused for breath. 

“Missed you too.” Magnus said before he was kissing him again. 

Magnus’s hand was still underneath Alec’s raised thigh and he was still kissing him senseless when the sound of someone clearing their throat made them break apart, though Magnus hadn’t set his leg down. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but you should know that there are about three people about thirty seconds behind me.” Underhill said and Magnus finally dropped Alec’s leg. “Just thought I’d warn you.” 

That was embarrassing. Alec mentally chastised himself. They had made it all the way to his bedroom and hadn’t even gone in. 

He didn’t know what he was thinking making out in the hall like that where anyone could walk by. 

It wasn’t like his relationship with Magnus or his sexuality were remotely secret, but he _was_ the head of the institute and he needed to maintain a certain professional image. 

And said image was definitely not this. 

The only saving grace was that at least they’d been caught by someone Alec considered to be a friend. 

He cleared his throat. 

“Thanks, Andrew.” He used the man’s first name. “Can you-“. He started but Underhill held up a hand in front of his eyes. 

“I saw nothing.” He said before adding. “And it’s good to see you, Magnus.” 

“Likewise.” 

The sound of footsteps about to turn the corner made Alec suddenly remember Underhill’s warning and he turned around to open his bedroom door, ushering Magnus in past him. 

He looked at Underhill, giving him a nod that was returned, then quickly walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him just as the other shadowhunters came around the corner. 

“Oops.” Magnus was grinning at him. He didn’t look even remotely sorry as he sat on the edge of Alec’s bed. 

“You couldn’t have waited till we were actually in my room?” Alec complained, leaning down to make quick work of unlacing his boots. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Magnus pointed out and Alec knew he was right. 

At any point he could have said something, but he’d been too distracted. 

“What, the handsome high warlock has me pinned to a door and I’m supposed to complain?” He shot back and Magnus looked pleased. 

“I knew they made you head of the institute for a reason.” 

Magnus got up from the bed and Alec met him halfway, grabbing him to kiss him again. 

Now that they were in the privacy of Alec’s room, Alec took the opportunity to start undoing the buttons holding Magnus’s jacket together. 

“I thought this was one of your favorites.” Magnus broke the kiss to tease. 

“What’s underneath it is my favorite.” He said back before kissing Magnus again. 

The jacket fell to the floor and there was a sound that temporarily distracted Alec from the kiss. 

“Did you just magic your jacket back to your place so you could hang it up?” The red material he had just pushed off Magnus’s shoulders was missing from the floor. 

“Close. I put it in yours.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of Alec’s closet. 

“Magnus you are ridiculous-“ Before he could say more, Magnus pulled him back in to kiss him and Alec decided to drop it. 

The way Magnus’s lips parted against his was much better than anything he could have thought to say. 

He felt Magnus’s fingers dip into his waistband and his breath caught. He was already getting hard and the touch only made him feel hotter. 

But all Magnus was doing was untucking his shirt. 

Alec moaned, partly in disappointment, but he still enjoyed having Magnus’s hands on him again. 

“You’re very impatient.” Magnus teased as he reached behind Alec to untuck the rest of his shirt, grabbing his ass once he was done. 

“I haven’t seen you in months.” 

“Alexander, I left on Saturday.” Magnus laughed but even as he spoke his hands were undoing the buttons on Alec’s shirt. 

“Feels like longer.” Alec said in return and Magnus finished unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You might be right.” Magnus agreed, pulling Alec’s shirt open to expose his chest before leaning in to run his tongue over the length of the rune that decorated Alec’s neck. 

Alec closed his eyes, moaning again, the contact with his rune sending a pulse of pleasure through him. 

And again, as Magnus dipped his head lower to press kisses to the ones on Alec’s chest. 

“You’re cheating.” Alec felt like he was out of breath. 

“Darling you were horny before I even started.” Magnus said in between kissing his chest, reaching down to palm Alec through his jeans to make his point. 

“Fuck off.” Alec mumbled, grinding against Magnus’s hand as best he could before Magnus pulled it away. 

To try to level out the playing field, Alec did his best to make quick work of unbuttoning the shirt Magnus was wearing though it was hard to focus when Magnus bit down on his neck, sucking a mark onto the already existing black mark. 

“Fuck, Magnus.” Alec groaned, fingers fumbling with the buttons, knees feeling weak. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, darling. I’ll do that in a bit.” 

With that, Alec pushed against Magnus, urging him in the direction of the bed. 

Magnus moved with him, following Alec’s motions until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“What do you have in mind, Alexander?” If the smile on his face was anything to go by, he knew exactly what he had in mind. 

Ignoring his question, Alec sank to his knees on the floor and Magnus pushed a hand through his hair, leaving it looking disheveled. 

He undid Magnus’s belt, then worked on the pants he was wearing. Magnus worked with him, lifting his hips enough for Alec to be able to pull down the pants and briefs he was wearing. 

“Needy boy.” Magnus said and Alec looked up at him. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one.” Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus’s erection to stroke it a few times before running his tongue up the length of it and whatever witty retort Magnus had died on his lips. 

“Alexander.” Magnus rested both of his hands behind him on the bed, letting his arms hold his weight as he leaned back.

Alec repeated the motion a few times before pulling back a little to just stroke Magnus, looking up at him for a few moments.

God he was hot. 

“Missed this.” Alec said before taking Magnus into his mouth. 

“My dick or blowing me?” Magnus asked, leaning forward a bit so he could free up his weight to one arm and use the other to grip Alec’s hair. 

“Yes.” Alec pulled back to say, then went back to work.

“Fuck, Alexander, so good.” Magnus moaned, grip tightening in Alec’s hair again. 

Alec had lost track of time at this point, only pulling back for short breaks to catch his breath. 

“God, Alec. Alec.” 

The sound of his door being slammed open startled both of them. 

Alec pulled off and stood up so quickly he nearly overbalanced and fell. 

“Alec there’s-“ The words quickly died on her lips as she took in the situation.

Clary was standing there, her face a mix of surprise and embarrassment. Thank god Magnus’s back had been to her when she walked in, the man now quickly tucking himself back into his briefs. But there was no way she hadn’t seen Alec on his knees. 

“I’m so sorry. I was just- I have a demon attack update for you. I’ll wait outside. I’m so sorry.” Clary quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

“You didn’t lock the door?” Magnus finally said after a beat of silence.

“You were distracting me. I forgot.” Alec was trying to button his shirt back up but too quickly. He kept missing buttons. 

“Go deal with your shadowhunter business.” Magnus sighed dramatically. If you’re not back in ten minutes I’m doing it myself.” 

“Are we going to ignore that _Clary_ just walked in on me giving you a blowjob?” Alec asked incredulously. 

Because, fuck his life. 

There was no one in the world he wanted to walk in on that, but Clary was definitely low on the list. She was far too close to both Izzy and Jace to have that sort of information. 

“Darling she didn’t actually see anything.” Magnus offered and Alec groaned. 

“Magnus. I was on my knees, my face was very obviously where it was, and neither of us had our shirts buttoned. I think she can put two and two together.” God, he did not want to go talk to Clary. But it was institute business and he was the head. 

“Fuck me.” Alec grumbled and quickly turned to point at Magnus, silencing the comment he knew he had been about to make. “Don’t.”

Magnus held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. 

“Just get it over with. Talk to her about it, you’re both adults, you guys can laugh about it and move on.” 

Alec took a deep breath and started towards his door, then paused, glancing back at Magnus. 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” Magnus looked at him, confused. 

“Don’t finish yourself while I’m gone. I want to do that.” He replied and he knew by the smile on Magnus’s face that he’d wait for him. 

With another deep breath, Alec pulled open his bedroom door just enough to step out. 

He was still somewhat hard, but Clary’s presence had dampened his arousal quite a bit, so it wasn’t too difficult to hide. Plus, with his shirt untucked, it covered exactly what he needed it to.

She was waiting in the hallway. 

“Alec I am so sorry I had no idea-“

“It’s not what you think. I was in the middle of changing and dropped my stele, so I was just looking for it.” It was the first lie that popped into his head to try to explain why he had been on his knees with his shirt undone. 

It didn’t matter. They both knew he was lying. 

“Of course.” Clary nodded too enthusiastically for it to be convincing. 

“What’s the update?” Alec asked, crossing his arms over his chest and avoiding Clary’s eyes. 

“Oh! Yeah, uh, Jace’s team caught a nest over by that abandoned apartment complex. Everyone’s fine, they killed them and they’re bringing one back for Izzy to study.” Clary answered quickly and Alec nodded. 

“Is that it?” 

“Well you told me to let you know if anyone encountered any demons.” Clary said hesitantly. “And they did. So, I just wanted to let you know.” 

“Thank you.” Alec’s tone was dismissive, and Clary nodded, turning around to walk away.

“Wait.” Alec stopped her and she turned around again. “Please don’t tell Izzy or Jace about this.” He knew the amount of teasing he’d have to deal with. 

Clary nodded. 

“Of course.” She continued nodding as if she was trying to prove that she was trustworthy. “Again, I’m so, so sorry. 

“Maybe knock in the future.” Alec added. 

“Will do!” She paused. “You might want to lock your door in the future.” 

Alec couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, but he rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks Fray. If there’s any more news that isn’t absolutely urgent, just keep it to yourself till I’m back out on the floor.” He said and she nodded yet again. 

“Will do.” She started to walk away again then paused to add, “Have fun!”

Alec came back into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him this time. He didn’t even bother to look around, not turning away from the door. 

He dug his supposedly lost stele from his pocket and quickly drew a locking rune on the door. 

“Alright, it’s locked this time-“ Alec stopped talking as he turned around. 

Magnus was naked and laying on his bed. 

“Magnus. What if she had come in with me?” Alec wanted to be annoyed with him but how could he be when Magnus looked that ridiculously good naked? 

His cat eyes flashed into view, dropping his glamour. 

“But she didn’t.” 

Alec’s jeans had gone right back to being very uncomfortably tight. 

“Shit.” 

He could forget about that incident in favor of starting to take off his jeans. 

Still wearing his boxer briefs he made his way to his bed, unbuttoning his shirt again and discarding it as he went. 

“Is there something you want, Alexander?” Magnus asked, teasing. 

“You.” 

Alec climbed on top of him, straddling him before leaning down to kiss him, moaning softly at just the feeling of his bare chest pressed against Magnus’s. 

“I can do that.” Magnus broke the kiss to say before pushing Alec off of him and onto his back. 

Alec went willingly, wrapping his arms around Magnus the moment he was above him. He ran his hands over Magnus’s body and moaned as Magnus pushed his against his. 

“Why’d you keep these on?” Magnus complained, sitting up to lightly tug at the waistband of Alec’s boxer briefs. 

“So you could take them off.” Alec answered simply and Magnus didn’t hesitate in doing so. 

\---

“Oh my god. Magnus. Magnus.” Alec was on his elbows and knees, his hands gripping the sheets tightly while Magnus had a solid grip on his hips, pulling him back with each thrust. 

“You feel so good, angel.” Magnus moaned and Alec gripped the sheets tighter. 

“Incredible.” Alec panted, pushing the side of his face into the sheets, feeling more and more like he couldn’t hold himself up much longer. 

Incredible really was the only word to describe the feeling. Or maybe blissful. Euphoric.

Magnus was able to hit that perfect spot with every single thrust and if he didn’t know him so well, Alec would have sworn he was using magic to do it. 

He felt like all of his nerves were on fire and he was melting into the sheets more and more with each thrust. He wasn’t even trying to pay attention to the loud sounds he was making. 

The only thing that mattered right now was getting over that edge Magnus was pushing him towards. 

“Fuck.” Alec was close. He was so fucking close. He just needed Magnus to touch him and he knew he’d finish within the first few strokes. 

But Magnus wasn’t touching him. Not in the way he wanted. 

His hands were still gripping his hips and Magnus changed his angle ever so slightly. 

“Magnus- can you- please.” Alec struggled to find the words before he realized that he was going to finish regardless of where Magnus’s hands were. 

“Oh fuck.” Alec’s body was tense and as Magnus continued to fuck him, it hit. 

The orgasm was different from the ones he was used to. This was better. This made him see stars and he momentarily lost himself, closing his eyes as his hips jerked, finishing on his sheets. 

He almost collapsed completely after, his entire body feeling spent and boneless but there was still the sensation of Magnus fucking into him to remind him to stay up. 

“I’m almost there.” Magnus’s voice was rough and somewhere in the back of Alec’s mind he knew Magnus was letting him know how much longer he had to hold this position and he appreciated it. 

“I’m all yours.” Alec said and that seemed to tip Magnus over the edge. 

There was a moan and the feeling of Magnus finishing inside him and Alec moaned along with him. 

Magnus was panting, still holding onto Alec’s hips, buried inside him. 

“Fuck. Alec.” Magnus was rubbing his hips, leaning down to press kisses to the runes on Alec’s back. 

Magnus finally pulled out and Alec groaned at the feeling. 

He knew Magnus would clean them both up, but he stayed in position, knowing that Magnus wanted to enjoy the view for a moment first. 

Then he felt the magic rush over him, and his body was clean. No more sweat, no more mess, it was like he had just showered. 

That’s when Alec finally let himself fall over onto his side. 

Magnus laid next to him, also on his side, looking at him with something Alec couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“Holy shit, Magnus.” 

“Good?” Magnus teased though he was still out of breath himself. 

“I’ve never- I didn’t realize I could-“ 

“Come untouched?” Magnus filled in the blank for him and Alec nodded. 

“That was fucking amazing.” He moved closer to Magnus on the bed, pushing his face against his neck. 

“I should leave for four days more often.” Magnus commented, wrapping his arms around Alec, holding him close.

“Please don’t. You could just do this instead.” Alec said, closing his eyes as he got comfortable. 

There was nothing more he wanted right now then a nap. 

So of course, there came a knock at his door.

“What is it?” Alec called, reluctantly sitting up though he took some comfort in knowing his door was locked both physically and by a rune. 

“Jace is back and Izzy has been studying the demon. They want to talk to you.” Clary’s voice sounded a little nervous and Alec closed his eyes. 

“Tell them I’ll be there in ten minutes.” 

“Got it!”

“God, I don’t want to move.” Alec groaned, laying back down. 

“You never do after I fuck you.” Magnus added unhelpfully. 

“I’m stepping down from head of the institute.”

“Stop being dramatic and get out of bed. At least you’re already showered so no one can tell what the head of the institute has been up to.” 

With a groan, Alec forced himself to sit up again. 

Magnus sat up with him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I’ll be here when you get back.” He reminded Alec as they broke apart and Alec finally pushed back the covers and got out of bed, looking to locate clothes. 

“How long do you think this is going to take?” Magnus had no way of knowing but Alec asked anyways.

“Probably long enough for me to be ready for round two when you get back.” 

\---

“What did you guys find out?” Alec entered the room containing Izzy, Jace, and Clary. He absolutely avoided making eye contact with Clary. 

“The demons are a rare subspecies that can cover their demonic signature for short bursts of time.” Izzy explained. “It’s why they’ve been so hard to track and why they keep vanishing on and off the sensors.” 

Alec nodded. 

“We killed a lot of them but there are still some out there.” Jace added. “It might be a good idea to keep a warlock around so we can portal to their location as soon as they show up on the map. Do you think you could ask Magnus to stay?” 

“I will.” 

“You look…weirdly relaxed.” Izzy was examining him, and Alec did his best to be nonchalant. 

“It’s just good to hear that we’re making progress on this.” 

Izzy stared at him for a long moment and Jace grinned. 

“Nah. You just got your dick appointment, didn’t you?” He put in and Alec rolled his eyes. “That’s what our leader was doing while the rest of us were out there risking our lives?” 

“Fuck off.” This was exactly why he tried to keep all details of his sex life away from his siblings. 

“I didn’t say anything about what I saw, Alec.” Clary said quickly and Alec closed his eyes. 

“What did you see?” Izzy asked eagerly and Jace was looking at her too. 

Alec was glaring at her. 

“You do realize you just completely ruined the entire point of keeping a secret, right?” Alec groaned and Clary looked guilty. 

“I’m sorry!” 

The damage was done. 

Both Jace and Izzy were now pestering Clary to figure out what exactly she had seen and why it had to be a secret. 

“What did you see?” Izzy asked again.

“You two have secrets now? You have to tell us.” Jace added. 

“Clary come on.” Izzy continued and Alec closed his eyes. 

“Clary opened my door without knocking and I was in the middle of giving Magnus a blowjob, okay?” He might as well answer the question himself since he had no idea how Clary might tell the story or what excuse she might try to make up for him. This was probably the lesser of all evils. 

“ _Alec_.” Izzy looked delighted and he rolled his eyes again. 

“Like you’ve never done it.” He shot back and she shrugged. 

“I didn’t actually see anything! Magnus’s back was to me, so I really just saw Alec on his knees and-“

“Clary, stop helping.” Alec spoke over her but again, the damage was done. 

He knew she meant well but she was absolutely not helping. 

“Clary, never stop helping.” Izzy cut in, absolutely delighted. 

“Was this everything?” Alec tried to steer the conversation back to the actual mission. 

“Yeah. We don’t need you anymore if you need to go back to your room. You know, in case you have someone waiting on you.” Jace said and Alec shot him a look. “Though it seems like you already finished your business if the way you’re walking has anything to do with it.” 

“Jace I’m going to kill you.” Alec growled, fully aware of the slight off pattern in his step. Of course Jace would notice something that small.

“Hey I’m just saying.” 

“I’m sparring with both of you later.” He pointed at Jace first, then Clary. 

Izzy beamed. 

“I’m exempt from your wrath?”

“Now you’re not.” Alec said and Jace was still grinning at him. 

“Can’t fight me now because you’re too sore though, huh?” 

“Jace, I swear to god. Leave it.” 

Finally, his parabatai seemed to take mercy on him. 

“We’ve got it from here, Alec. You haven’t seen Magnus for days. Go spend time with him. Go to Tokyo or Brazil or wherever it is you two go. We can send a fire message to Catarina Loss to help with the portals.” Jace said and Izzy nodded in agreement. 

“Take a break, you deserve it.” She said, pushing her brother’s shoulder softly. 

“Update me with new developments.” Alec said, holding up his phone. “Just, text me.” 

“Again, I’m so sorry Alec.” Clary added. 

“You know the best apology you could give me is to just never talk about it again.” Alec reminded her and she nodded her head. 

Alec started walking away but not before Jace yelled after him. 

“Get some!” 

He didn’t look back at his brother’s voice, instead just lifted his right hand to flip Jace off while he made his way back to Magnus. 

**Author's Note:**

> i need everyone to know that that song on tiktok  
> "I'mmmm working bitch"  
> was in my head the entire time i wrote this  
> bc that's exactly what was going through alec's head when clary interrupted them
> 
> (also i'm sorry if you only go here for my roommates fic. new chapter just needs to be edited  
> had to write a nsfw oneshot to get back into writer mode)


End file.
